


little hellcat

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash Yuletide 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I finally got my decorations perfect and then your cat ran in and destroyed them all au</p>
            </blockquote>





	little hellcat

Lydia is admiring her decorative skills the moment before it happens. She’s wearing her comfortable maroon sweater dress, humming along to the Christmas music, and enjoying the light breeze from her apartment door being left open. Most of her floormates had left for the holidays, and Lydia didn’t want to sweat on her dress at all. It’s a perfect moment really, as she’s staring at the gold and silver decked out tree.

A cat’s yowl breaks the moment, and an orange ball of fur darts between her legs and up the tree.

“What the-” Lydia begins to screech, but stops when the cat only climbs her tree higher. A few lucky ornaments tumble gently through the branches, landing whole on the tree’s skirt. The unlucky majority crash and break on the wooden floor.

Taking a short breath, and trying not to imagine wringing the cat’s neck, she tries, “Here kitty, kitty.” A few beats later she adds, “Get the fuck off my tree kitty, kitty.”

Rushed footsteps come to her apartment- the cat is up by the tree’s large golden star now- and Lydia turns with crossed arms to see who owns such a beast. She’s expecting Scott or Stiles- they seem the type to keep wild pet cats with boundary issues. She’s surprised to see Braeden from the floor above, surprised enough that she doesn’t immediately jump down her throat for not properly managing her pet.

“Shit,” the older woman says, “sorry, my sister let him out by mistake. He hasn’t broken anything has he?”

Lydia points to the ground, “Only a couple dozen ornaments.” It comes out lighter than she intends, and she narrows her eyes at the orange cat, now mewling and pawing at the star.

“Hush babe,” Braeden says, clearly talking to the cat with a baby voice, “c’mere darling, lets get you down from there.” She holds her hands up, still a foot away from the top, but by some miracle, the orange ball of fur jumps down. Of course, the cat can’t manage to do so however without kicking back with his hind legs, and toppling the star with a great crash.

Braeden winces almost as hard as Lydia, “Sorry, sorry! I’ll run him upstairs and come back to help you clean up?”

Lydia almost snorts, looking at her half empty tree, “Unless you want to go ornament shopping too, that’s not going to do much.”

“Okay,” Braeden says, taking her by surprise. “I’ll be back in five.”

And if Lydia wears a small smile while sweeping up the mess, it’s only because Mr. Grinch just started playing.


End file.
